Overshadow
: Overshadow gained god-like powers after a ritual-gone-wrong. :* : Adraen possesses phenomenal levels of supernatural strength. Thus, he is capable of many feats that normal people wouldn't achieve, e.g. lifting cars with ease, crushing metallic objects or pushing aeroplanes with little to no effort. Overshadow was even evidenced to throw Superman into a building, something that not many could do. :* : While nowhere near to the speed the likes of Flash can achieve, Adraen is still very fast. Overshadow moves at speeds superior to those of any normal human. His maximum speed is expected to be around 70 mph, though the full limit is unknown, even to Shade himself. :* : Overshadow has a drastically enhanced reaction speed. His reflexes are superior to those possessed by vampires. Adraen is able to dodge bullets, or catch falling objects. It is also easier for him to predict his opponent's moves because of his reaction speed. :* : Overshadow's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than a normal human being. :* : Adraen's bodily tissues are strongly fortified, making him far tougher and more resistant to injury than a normal person. While he can be injured by things like knifes or swords, Overshadow can still withstand powerful impacts and damage that would prove lethal to a normal human being. :* : He is far more agile than any normal human being, allowing him to dodge weapons and strikes that would be sure to hit him were he a normal person. Adraen is also capable of many acrobatic stunts and feats that would be impossible for an average person. :* ::* ::* ::* ::* :* : Overshadow's physical needs are greatly reduced, though not removed; Adraen still has to eat, drink or sleep, yet can live without doing so for two/three weeks. :* :* : Once reaching his prime, which is around 21 years old, Adraen stopped aging physically, still maintaining a body of a 21 year old while being much older. :* :* : As an Faerennian, Adraen is able to control the all-present form of energy, commonly known as magic. Although he is able to do many things with magic, from levitating objects to conjuring creatures from other realms, he is most adept in the branch of magic known as the Dark Arts, thanks to sharing a soul with the Mistress of Darkness, Aestra. He's also quite good at creating illusions and Mind Magics. ::* : Adraen is the Gifted One and that grants him the ability to control, mainly absorb, and detect other people's souls. The chance to absorb someone's soul is calculated by comparing the 'strength' of Adraen's soul to the 'strength' of his enemy's soul. The strength itself is based on many aspects - experience, will or psyche. ::* : Adraen is able to manipulate the darkness, shadows and everything that is connected to darkness in some way. Overshadow is able to become a shadow himself, create such shades, generate dark energy and even blanket whole cities under a coat of darkness. :::* :::* : Overshadow is able to change into a shadow wraith which makes it possible to get in some places that normal human could not get in. In that form, Shade is even stronger; he was evidenced to break Superman's spin as a wraith. :::* :::* :::* ::* : Adraen is able to drive people crazy by accessing their minds and oftenly showing them horrible memories and scenes that they should have never seen. ::* : Overshadow is capable of inducing fear into his victim's mind. It's very useful during interrogations for Adraen doesn't even have to do anything besides sitting next to the victim. ::* ::* ::* ::* :* :* :* :* :* ::* :* :* : Adraen shares a part of Aestra's soul due to a ritual, thus making them soul mates. They are able to hear each other's thoughts, speak through their minds and feel each other's emotions. | Abilities = * :* * * * * * * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Adraen is vulnerable to light. Of course, artificial light (electricity, light bulbs) and natural light (Sun) doesn't count. Only magically created light is able to weaken him, sometimes even kill him. * : Water is believed by Faerennians to be a symbol of Light Arts, as opposed to fire, which is supposed to represent Dark Arts. Although he is able to wash himself (though his powers are still visibly weakened for an hour or so), Adraen cannot swim, he also doesn't like to drink water. | Equipment = * Overshadow's Armor - a suit that Adraen made for himself. It consists of a black robe with a hood, a fur coat that covered his right shoulder, while the left shoulder is protected by a silvery armlet. His forearms are covered with two iron bracers. A leather belt is wrapped around his waist - it's were he hides the throwing knifes, potions and other accessories. In addition to that, Anarith wears a pair of leather boots, material trousers and a red shirt. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Alaeid and Gùlainidh - twin swords that Adraen always carries with him. They can be called longswords when it comes to the length, though you can handle them with one hand, contrary to most longswords which need both arms. Adraen made them himself a few days since he left The Shadows. Gùlainidh, in Faerennian "the bear", was sacred by Aralleth, the Goddess of Light, while Alaeid, "the wolf", was blessed by Aestra, the Goddess of Darkness. Ever since, Gùlainidh had the ability to create magical barriers and shields with a mere swing of the blade, while Alaeid was able to poison Overshadow's enemies. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Purple Eyes Category:Blade Wielders